The invention is based on an armrest unit for a passenger seat comprising an armrest base body which forms an armrest surface.
A passenger seat comprising an armrest is already known. Said armrest comprises an armrest base body which forms an armrest surface for supporting an arm of a seated passenger. The armrest base body consists of a material which has a hardness adapted to wear protection.
The object of the invention is to provide a generic armrest unit for a passenger seat, which provides a high degree of comfort for a passenger and yet offers advantageous wear protection.
The object is achieved according to the invention by the features of claim 1, whilst advantageous embodiments and developments of the invention may be derived from the sub-claims.